Hold On
by iluvtodance
Summary: Eli and Clare's relationship is put through a severe life altering test. EClare. Based on potential spoilers and heavy speculation about the upcoming season. Three shot, now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I do love it though :D Fan since the first season! Holllllaaaa:DDD **

**SPOILER ALERT: Just to warn everyone again. This story is based on heavy speculation and possibly spoilers about Eli and perhaps the lockdown. So please don't read this if you want to be completely surprised by upcoming episodes. Again I don't know if this is true for sure, but it's my creative take on the possibility! **

The sound of ballet flats pounded against the floor as the Clare Edwards made her way through halls of Degarassi. Quickly pushing open the front doors to the school, the eyes of the worried girl immediately fell on a dark figure hunched over on the steps. As Clare got closer, she noticed with a pang in her heart that the boy was rocking back and forth while muttering incessantly to himself. Taking a deep breath, Clare jogged over to her "boyfriend" or whatever he was to her and sat herself down next to the troubled boy. Her arms immediately found their way around his body. She held on tight.

"Eli," she whispered completely torn. It absolutely killed her to see him like this. The usual joking, sarcastic boy that she loved to spend time with was now falling apart in front of her very eyes.

She ran a hand through his jet black hair in an attempt to get him to look at her. His only response was a quiet murmuring of his favorite nick name for her, "Blue Eyes…" Eli's voice cracked suddenly as his anger and pain seeped through. He shut his eyes tight trying to quiet the voices that were echoing throughout his head. He sat there staring at the pavement wondering when his own nightmare would be over.

Her sweet voice filled the air once again causing Eli to look up quickly. He met a pair of familiar crystal, clear blue eyes that always found a way to peer into his very soul. The voices swirling around in his head seemed to stop at that very moment. Finally, Eli had a moment of peace inside his troubled mind. Opening his mouth to speak, the angry boy tried to choose his words carefully but the effort was lost on the anger and despair that overtook his body at that very moment. "Talk to Fitz?" his tone was harsh. The crazed look in his eyes frightened the innocent Clare.

"No," she exclaimed begging Eli to understand. "I could care less about that jerk." She grabbed his chin with her free hand and stroked it gently while maintaining her intense eye contact with him. "Eli you're all I care about. That's why I've been upset about you going after Fitz." Her thumb grazed his lips for a moment, "I want you to be safe."

Eli's angry gaze softened at her touch. Despite his instincts telling him not to give in to any comforting words, Eli grabbed her hand and placed a long, almost desperate kiss on the palm of her hand. After his display of affection, his grip on Clare's hand tightened.

Clare winced slightly at the pain that she felt from his grip, but she chose to ignore it by placing her lips against his forehead. Her lips remained there as Eli gathered his thoughts.

"Don't leave Clare," whispered Eli desperately. Clare removed her lips that were placed gently against his forehead and furrowed her brow in confusion. "What are you talking about Eli?"

Eli took a deep ragged breath as one of his hands began to twitch. "Don't leave me." His tone was deadly serious; Clare felt her heart drop. Her breathing became more labored, "Eli, why would you say that?" Her eyes fell on her wrist, her teeth grinding in pain as Eli's grip became even stronger.

"I'm saying it," stated Eli fiercely, "Because it can't happen." He noticed Clare's pained expression and released his grip on her. His voice became softer, filled with regret, "I'm sorry Blue…" He tore himself away from Clare and stood up. Running his fingers through his hair in frustration, Eli tried to calm the varying thoughts that flashed through his mind. He couldn't hurt her. He couldn't hurt her….

Clare remained seated on the steps watching Eli self destruct in horror. Tears flooded her eyes. She had no idea what to do.

"Eli," she stated, "Please talk to me" Her tears cascaded down her cheeks. "What is wrong?" she begged.

Eli rubbed his fingers against his scalp roughly. He shook his head hastily ignoring Clare's question. Even he couldn't answer that.

"Eli," cried Clare. Her tears were now falling freely down her face. She got up from her position on the steps and put her arms around Eli and held onto him—she felt like she was losing him.

Eli felt Clare's shaking figure against his own. Filled with a sense of guilt, he turned around and placed his arms around Clare's small figure. Surprised by the sudden action, Clare looked up and met his intense gaze through her tear stricken eyes. Upon making eye contact, Clare instinctively tried to back away but Eli held her firmly in his arms.

As her eyes gazed down at the pavement, Clare took a deep breath in order to calm herself down. Placing her hands timidly on his chest, Clare bravely looked into his eyes once more. She instantly regretted it. Instead of him having a sad or pained expression like Clare was expecting; Eli was currently smirking at her. To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

The emotionally exhausted girl shook her head while desperately trying to make sense of the emotions Eli was displaying. "What are you thinking right now?" Clare asked afraid.

His signature smirk grew wider. "That's kind of a tough question to answer Blue. My mind is a big place." He frowned as he noticed her hesitant stance. "Afraid of me Clare?"

A chill ran down Clare's spine. Something was not right about this moment. Clare struggled to respond; she was beyond confused.

Eli didn't really take her lack of a response well. Rolling his eyes in frustration, he pulled Clare even closer against him and whispered bitterly, "Regretting your decision to come out here Clare?" He gulped nervously. "It's either the insane boy or the bully. Take your pick." His mind screamed at him to stop talking. Hurting Clare was always completely out of the question but the words poured out of his mouth without a second thought. Eli clutched Clare for dear life in fear that she would misunderstand everything about him and leave.

Clare stood frozen in fear, confusion, and desperation—she was questioning his mental stability all over again. She was without a doubt in love with Eli Goldsworthy and this fact scared her to death. Despite her growing fear of him, Clare knew deep down in her heart that something was very wrong and it was beyond even Eli's control. Her faith overpowered her in that moment and she made a silent oath to remain strong. Her stance straightened suddenly, as her heart pounded heavily against her chest. She stood on her tip toes and gently placed her arms around Eli's neck.

"We are going to get through this," she whispered gently. "I choose you a million times over –no matter what happens."

Eli's eyes widened slightly at her words. Never before had a person shown him so much acceptance and understanding. His smirk left his face as a feeling of love broke through his torrid emotions. The sensation was strong but not strong enough to be left unaffected by his mental state.

"If you ever leave me," he whispered, "I swear I'll kill myself." The words fell so easily from his mouth that even Eli was surprised by them. Tears prickled his eyes, his tough exterior was falling apart and his sickness was beginning to expose itself to the world.

Clare's stance faltered as pure horror coursed through her whole body. Her legs began to shake, her knees felt week and her throat threatened to close so that no air could fill her desperate lungs. Her arms became limp and the only thing she felt at this point were the tears that invaded her eyes. "Eli," she cried weakly. She let intense sobs overtake her body. "Why would you…'' She took a step back desperately trying to get release herself from his grip.

Eli stood helplessly frozen as he watched Clare. He could faintly hear the bell ring signaling the beginning of lunch. It was only a matter of time before the whole student body would come running outside. The two miserable and distracted teens barely noticed as students began to run out of the building. Most of the students ignored the obvious tense interaction between Eli and Clare and began to occupy the scattered picnic tables in order to eat and catch up with friends.

Four laughing students stepped outside, each one carefree. Ali gripped the hand of her boyfriend tighter as she smiled at KC and Jenna. Still giggling, Ali's eyes scanned the front of the school for a table but she spotted something else instead—a visibly shaking Clare and a very disturbed looking Eli.

Ali let go of Drew's hand and walked toward her upset friend, "Clare?" she asked worriedly.

Ali noticed Clare immediately straightening up and wiping her face vigorously. "Ali," she stated hurriedly while turning around, "What's up?" Her lips twitched into a fake smile.

Ali's eyes narrowed as she stared at her best friend's red face. It was blatantly obvious that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" Ali asked as he glanced over at Eli suspiciously.

Clare wiped her face as she tried to regain her composure. The stares of Drew, KC, and Jenna didn't help her.

"I'm good Ali," she stated while avoiding eye contact with her best friend. She stretched her arm out behind her and felt Eli place his hand in hers. The action was bold on Clare's part—despite feeling helpless and distraught over Eli—her strong feelings for him caused her to protect him from the others that were staring at them.

Ali continued to stare at Clare and Eli worriedly. "Clare I know I've been sort of distracted but, "she glanced over at Eli hesitantly, "You can tell me what's up."

Clare's fake plastered smile remained intact as her best friend expressed concern. Her mind was turning numb by all of the emotional turmoil she was experiencing at the moment. She took a deep breath as Eli squeezed her hand. The response from Eli made her heart flutter—even at a moment like this. "Listen Ali," stated Clare, "You are on your way to lunch," Her eyes quickly glanced over at the three concerned and confused bystanders, "Plus you guys have double dating plans to make right?" Clare could have sworn she sounded bitter. She squirmed under the gazes of the others especially of KC and Jenna who have now stepped closer to the two girls.

"Clare," stated Jenna timidly, "Everything alright?" The blonde girl whom Clare had sworn as her own personal enemy was now looking at her with concerned eyes and eyeing Eli with a mixture of fear and disgust. Clare quickly glanced at KC who was staring at Eli with the same look of hatred. Suddenly Clare felt a wave of protectiveness overcome her.

"I'm fine Jenna." She snapped. "Since when do you care?" It was harsh and Clare knew it, but at this point nothing else but Eli seemed important.

Jenna tilted her head downwards sadly. KC stepped in immediately, "Clare we care about you. Don't get mad." Clare stared at the boy who used to be the center of her universe and scoffed in disgust. "Sure you do." Her eyes burned with a wave of sudden tears. The hand that held Eli's shook.

KC stared at Clare angrily unable to respond; he looked over at Eli and saw the gothic boy muttering darkly to himself. His eyes narrowed in confusion, "What's wrong with him?" KC demanded rudely.

Clare turned around and saw her boyfriend murmuring incoherent phrases to himself. The sight was disturbing to say the least; however, Clare ignored the warning signals in her head and moved closer to him. "Nothing is wrong with him," she retorted sharply. She placed her hand against his chest and started to move away from the four of them. "Leave him alone," she stated defensively before forcing him to turn around and walk away.

Clare ignored the calls of her best friend and continued to lead an unhinged Eli out of the prying eyes of her so called "friends". After reaching a deserted table in the corner of the quad, Clare sat down. Eli followed her actions.

The two just sat there for minutes. Clare began to cry silently and Eli stared straight ahead of him—his face devoid of any emotion. The voices began to quiet down once more; he could now hear the silent sobs that were coming from the petite brunette.

Eli turned towards her, his eyes filled with remorse. "Clare I'm sorry." He choked out. Seeing Clare in pain tore him apart.

Clare looked up and met his sad gaze. "Eli," she hiccupped, "Don't—"She let out one more sob before placing her face in her hands. She looked at him once more while trying to stop her tears. "Something isn't right. It's not your fault." She tried to comfort him.

Eli stared at the girl before him wondering how he got so lucky. "I love you Clare," he whispered. He ignored the shocked look on Clare's face. "I'm severely messed up." He sighed. His hands wrung together nervously. Coming to terms with his illness was not easy.

Clare sat there shocked, not sure of whether to respond to his confession of love or mental instability. She chose the former. "I love you too Eli," she confessed vividly. "You have no idea how much."

Eli cracked a smile; his body still rocked back and forth in an attempt to forget about the intruding voices that filled his head only moments before. "Even after all of this." He paused; his eyes became ominous.

Clare shook her head unable to find words. She was paralyzed with fear at the situation. So quickly their relationship went from being fun and carefree to stricken with fear, pain, and intensity. Clare placed her head against his shoulder and laced her fingers through his—there was no going back now. "Even after all of that." She stated.

A moment of slience came upon the couple until Clare spoke up."How about I come with you to talk to Ms. Sauve?" she suggested cautiously. Clare winced as she wondered what his reaction would be.

Eli was surprised by the suggestion. His medical information was in his records—every sordid detail, but his condition never had been this bad before. He needed to do it for her. He couldn't hurt her.

"Yeah," he agreed softly. "While I'm at it, it looks like another visit to the psychiatrist is in order." He stated jokingly in a total Eli Goldsworthy fashion.

She felt a glimpse of hope as she recognized a hint of the boy that changed her world. Pulling away from him, Clare met the gaze of Eli once more. His emerald eyes bore into her blue ones. The two teens silently communicated through their eye contact; understanding became clear between the two of them.

Eli's head was clear; the demons that held onto him released their tight grip in that moment and allowed him to see an angel before his eyes.

Not once breaking eye contact, Eli moved his face closer to Clare's and placed a small kiss against her lips. To his surprise and relief, Clare returned the kiss slowly, her eyes remained fixed on Eli's. The two of them made a silent agreement at that moment—stick close to each other until the foundation of their trust falters. If and when it does threaten to fall apart—hold on tighter. Despite the traumatic situation, Clare couldn't give up—it was Eli—how could she?

**Author's Note: So I wrote this all today on a whim in a random spur of the moment lol I hope you all like it. I know there are a lot of EClare fans out there; I am myself! Let me know what you think. This is a really touchy subject and I am so curious to find out if schizophrenia will actually be incorporated in the storyline for Eli. Degrassi has never dealt with the issue before so it would be really interesting. Comments and critiques are always welcomed so please review! Take care :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Degrassi. If I did I would probably be Canadian. Lol I'm not even that! **

_If you ever leave me I'll kill myself._ Those words replayed in Clare's head like an old broken record. To say that she was still chilled to the core would be an understatement; however, Clare forced herself to not lose control of her own sanity. Eli needed her and she needed him. Clare clutched the edge of the chair that she was currently seated in, her knuckles turned a pale, ghost white as her grip tightened with each passing second. She had been sitting outside of Ms. Sauvé's office for about twenty minutes. Both she and Eli agreed that the meeting was too important to be held off until the next day, especially considering the circumstances.

_Circumstances_—a bitter choice of words. The situation was epic and life changing for Clare; it all scared her. Releasing her tight hold on the uncomfortable, metal chair, Clare sighed deeply, praying silently that everything would somehow be okay. The fact that it this was happening was overwhelming. It brought her back to dark days with her sister… Clare visibly cringed at the memories. As if she hadn't cried enough in one day, more tears fell down her face, streaking her complexion with little reminders of her pain. Thoughts of Darcy became almost too much for her right now. Her composure fell apart; she gave into her tears and began to shake violently.

"Clare!" yelled the familiar voice of her best friend. This time Clare didn't try to mask her tears. She simply turned towards Alli, realizing instantly that she was not alone. Clare stared in the direction of the two girls; it was unfair that she had to have a normal conversation at the moment.

Alli Bandarhi's steps picked up in speed once she saw her best friend's tear stricken face. Not caring that she was in four inch heels and a miniskirt, Alli knelt down in front of Clare and placed her hands upon her shoulders. "Clare," she declared worriedly, "You're seriously scaring me. What's wrong?" She stared at Clare with such an intense concern that Clare thought she might start crying herself. Clare blinked rapidly trying to fight off the bundle of tears that started to spill out of her blue eyes. Her vision of Alli blurred.

"Nothing," Clare choked out. Her gaze focused on a distraught looking Jenna. "Alli I can't explain right now." There was no way that Clare would share this information in front of Jenna. She still didn't trust her and Eli deserved his privacy—Clare would make sure of it. "It's personal for Eli." She looked at her best friend begging her to understand. "If it were your boyfriend you would feel the same."

Ali frowned, "At least tell me it's going to be okay." She stared at Clare desperately trying to figure out what's wrong, "Did he hurt you?" Ali's voice wavered slightly, anger starting to flow through her at the possibility.

Clare shook her head rapidly, "No Alli," she cried, "Please don't think that." The tears continued to drop; her world was now a big blur. She attempted to take a deep breath in but she choked instead. Placing a shaking hand over her mouth, Clare continued to sob.

The two girls watched her in horror. They had no idea of how to approach Clare.

Alli's frown deepened and she attempted to comfort her best friend. "Clare," she stated sadly, "Please give me something reassuring…I mean tell me if I need to call you parents or…"

Clare paused the moment Alli mentioned the word parents. All of the memories of the incessant screaming and arguing made Clare want to pull her hair out. She sighed heavily, "My parents can't know about this. They are too busy distancing themselves from each other." Clare grabbed a tuft of her short hair and began to tug at it firmly. Who knew Clare Edwards would follow in her sister's footsteps into mental breakdown territory?

Alli forced herself to recover from the shock of Clare's words and reached out to grab the arm that was pulling away at her hair. "Clare!" Alli exclaimed desperately. Her eyes widened at her best friend—she had never seen Clare like this.

Jenna chose this moment to step in, "Clare bear we want to help you." Her own voice shook; she had never expected to witness such a personal moment.

Clare's head snapped in the direction of the girl who used to be a friend. Clare almost forgot her pain in that moment as a different emotion overcame her—anger. "This is none of your business," she snapped instantly. She wanted to protect her new life from the past. There was no way that she would let Jenna or KC in ever again.

"I mean let's see," Clare continued, her usually soft tone took on an icy from of sarcasm, "Why would I tell you anything. You started a rumor about me getting breast implants and you convinced KC to cheat off me during an exam." The loud shrill of the bell filled the halls, signaling the end of the lunch period. Clare continued on her tangent despite the rush of students that filled the hallways, "You may have weaved yourself into the lives of all the people that I have come to care about at this school, but you will never do it with me or my boyfriend." Clare gulped heavily trying to drown out the bitter taste that formed in her mouth. Her lips quivered as a new batch of tears filled her eyes. She didn't need this right now.

Jenna just stood there, her own tears threatening to spill. She knew she messed up with Clare but it still hurt all the same. She took a couple of steps toward Clare and quickly placed a hand on her shoulder. Clare whipped her head upwards in order to look at Jenna, confusion etching her features. Jenna stared at Clare solemnly while giving her shoulder a quick squeeze. It was her way of asking for forgiveness. She let go of her shoulder immediately and joined a crowd of chattering students.

Clare's eyes became fixed on the floor. Remorse flooded her entire body, Clare was never comfortable with insulting anyone—it wasn't like her.

Alli stood up from her kneeling position on the floor; her hands never left Clare's shoulders. "I have a huge test this period," she mumbled apologetically. Bending down, Alli placed her cheek against the top of Clare's head, "Jenna understands. Don't worry." She stepped back from her, "I'm going to call you tonight okay?" She stood awaiting a response from Clare. A small smile graced her face once she saw the slow nod that came from her best friend. Clare faintly heard Alli murmuring "love you" as her heels clicked rapidly down the hall.

Clare's hands covered her face once more; her feet remained glued to the floor. Skipping class was never an option for her but recently her life has turned itself into a never ending line of chaos. Class was the last thing on Clare Edward's mind at the moment.

Minutes passed as Clare lost herself in her thoughts; however, her trance was broken once she heard the creak of a door opening and the sound of footsteps.

"Clare?" asked a slightly surprised Eli, "You waited?"

Clare quickly wiped the remaining tears on her face and stood up, her eyes immediately finding Eli's. "Of course," she responded sweetly. She strode towards him, immediately grabbing his hand into hers, "So how did it go?"

Eli's heart quickened at her response. He glanced quickly at their hands before looking into her eyes once again; their fingers were now laced together tightly. "It was hard," he admitted, "I've been dealing with this for years but time doesn't make it any easier." He finished with his signature half smile. "I'm sorry if I scared you." His eyes scanned her features, quickly noticing how red her eyes were. It tore his heart apart to see her so sad. Raising his free hand, Eli stroked Clare's cheek affectionately.

"Don't apologize, Eli," said Clare, "I mean it's not your fault." She tilted her head while maintaining her eye contact with him, "If you had any other disease, like cancer, you wouldn't be apologizing. This case isn't any different." She reassured him gently.

Eli felt a warm feeling spread through his body; Clare was so accepting—how did he get so lucky?

The hand that stroked her face now cupped her chin. Eli took a step closer until he was only inches away from her face. "You're amazing you know that," he whispered. His lips placed themselves upon the tip of her nose where he laid an affectionate kiss there. Clare sighed blissfully at his touch. "I just care about you," she admitted.

Eli's smirk grew wider, "Well," he stated confidently, "I just love you."

Clare smiled, her face lightened up like a morning sunset. She wrapped both arms around his neck and leaned into his lips, "I love you too," she replied. She puckered her lips and pressed them against his. Eli responded right away by covering his lips over hers and deepening the kiss. Thoughts of the painful events of the day seemed to melt away in that moment. Once Clare felt her knees completely giving out, she pulled away almost afraid of getting too carried away. Eli reluctantly let her pull away. He opened his eyes to find her blue ones already gazing into his.

"Did Ms. Sauvé tell your parents?" she asked breathlessly while her finger grazed Eli's lips. Eli sighed inwardly. He really didn't want to think about it anymore. "My parents don't know about today's incident…" he his words faltered, "They think that my fits of paranoia are getting better with my meds." He looked away from Clare's watchful gaze and tried to find another spot to look at. He couldn't admit to her that he had stopped taking those meds months ago…

"Oh," said Clare worriedly, "Well I'm sure you could explain to them what happened today." She watched him curiously as his eyes traveled all around the room. "Do you have your medicine with you now?"

Eli started to flinch; his facial expression became more withdrawn. "No Clare, I have to take care of it when I go home." He removed his hands from around her.

Clare eyed him suspiciously noticing almost instantly that something was wrong. "Eli today was a red flag. You know that right?" She turned her head to avoid his now intense gaze; her eyes found a teen pregnancy poster instead.

"Red flag," repeated Eli incredulously. There she goes acting nervous around him. Maybe she doesn't understand after all.

Eli laughed darkly as his hand rubbed his chin roughly.

Clare's eyes snapped forward now focusing on her boyfriend. "Eli…" she started tentatively.

Eli raised, his hand, signaling to stop her. "No Clare, today wasn't another red flag. It was another day added to the many that have graced my life since I was f-ing thirteen years old."

Wincing at the harsh tone and choice of words, Clare took a step back from him. "Eli," she warned, "Please calm down, I was only trying to help. The only way I feel like I can right now!" she exclaimed. Her head began to throb painfully. This couldn't be happening for the second time today. "I just want to help you—you're medicine is important—telling your parents is important!" Her voice rose, desperation started to lace her words. "Threatening to kill yourself is a red flag!"

Eli gritted his teeth together, trying to be calm. "I can't talk about this right now," he stated firmly. His mind was exhausted.

Clare stared at him sadly. "I understand," she admitted quietly. The day had been overwhelming for the both of them. "You and Morty should head home. Get some rest." She suggested.

Eli's eyes found hers once again. "You're right," he agreed. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Eli remained there almost afraid to make a movement. Arguing with Clare left him with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Surprisingly, despite the dark reality that seemed to hover over both of them, Clare still felt a tug at her heart strings once she watched her boyfriend grow increasingly more upset. Her feet carried her forward until she was close to Eli once again. "I love you," repeated Clare boldly. She was almost afraid that he had forgotten this fact; it even surprised her as to how willing she was to forget the dark moments that occurred between them so quickly after they happened.

Her soft caring tone was like music to Eli's ears. His head shook from side to side as his hair fell into his eyes, almost blocking his gaze from hers. "Blue eyes," he whispered softly, "You have no idea." That's all he needed to say.

Clare laced her fingers together and stood up on her toes. Kissing him quickly, she pulled away and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I'll call you as soon as school lets out." She said. Eli nodded in response. He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before mumbling "I love you" to her. He walked away, the chain from his pants clinked with each step he took. Taking one last look at her, Eli pushed the doors to Degrassi open and stepped outside.

Clare breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he would be safer at home. She took a deep breath, another prayer running through her mind as she stood in the deserted hallway. Fingering the cross necklace that remained on her neck, Clare gathered an invisible strength. Once again, the ringing of the bell echoed throughout the halls. Grabbing her school bag from the ground, Clare willed herself to her next class.

**So this was supposed to be a one shot but oh well. I can't get enough of Clare and Eli: D How amazing was My Body is a Cage? Seriously, after ten seasons Degrassi still knows how to tug at your heart. Amazzzing! Anyway, to my four reviewers—you are all awesome and thank you for the feedback. To everyone who put me on their favorites list and alert list thank you! I hope everyone likes this addition! Take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Just having some fun!**

Slamming the locker shut, Clare Edwards sighed sadly. After checking her phone for the twentieth time, the brunette decided to give up checking for new messages from her boyfriend. Tucking her phone back into her bag, Clare started to walk towards the library silently hoping that Eli was doing alright. It had been two days since their confrontation and Clare's incessant worrying did not stop for one moment. Every time here mind was free from school and her priorities, it drifted too thoughts about Eli and his health.

Finally reaching her destination, a secluded corner of the deserted library, Clare pulled out her laptop out of her bag and started working on one of her newly assigned English essays. While silently typing away, Clare forced herself to drown out any noises that might distract her. This worked out well because without her knowledge, KC managed to spot her from across the room and sit himself down next to her. His usually guarded eyes were filled with concern.

"Clare," stated KC carefully.

The voice shook Clare out of the distracted state that she put herself into. Her stomach fluttered nervously as a feeling of dread overcame her. Her tired blue eyes turned to look at him. "KC?" she asked incredulously. Her mind was racing with a million thoughts, the most prevalent of them all being—what is he doing talking to her?

KC's intense gaze focused on her. A wave of sorrow overcame the boy as he realized how much distance had grown between the two of them. He ignored the thoughts running through his mind that screamed at him to just leave her alone, but he couldn't shake the desire to find out what is going on in her life.

"I'm worried about you Clare," he mumbled nervously. He quickly came to his own defense once he saw Clare's doubtful expression, "Wait." He stated exasperatedly while holding his hand up to stop her. "No matter what you may think of me, it doesn't change the fact that I care about you!" His eyes begged her to listen to him, but Clare refused to give in to the person who used to be her best friend.

"No," she stated shakily as she shut her computer closed briskly. "Leave me alone." She put her laptop in her back pack and attempted to leave but a strong grip on her arm stopped her effort to escape.

"Don't. Just let me explain," KC said.

Clare's eyes widened as she stared at the arm that was now trapped by KC's hand. She tilted her head up so that she could bravely look into his eyes. A wave of anger surged through her. There was no way she would let herself be a victim ever again, especially when it came to KC pushing her around.

"Let go of me," she stated angrily. She yanked her arm forcefully; however, KC still wouldn't let go.

"Would you just talk to me?" asked KC frustrated. "C'mon Clare we used to be able to tell each other anything. Just forgive me please and let me talk to you!" He whispered harshly.

Clare responded by shaking her head violently. "No way," she stated, "You ruined our relationship. It's done," she whispered, "Let me go KC. Now."

KC clenched his jaw angrily as he stared at the short brunette. His anger coursed through him violently. He ignored her warning and grabbed her other arm, taking it into his grip. Clare's eyes flashed with outrage. Her own anger began to boil within her, reminding her of a dormant volcano suddenly becoming alive with power and rage. Clare Edwards had never felt so angry before.

"KC," she stated warningly, "I said that I didn't want to talk to you, so let me go now."

KC shook his head in refusal. He remained there refusing to let go.

Clare sighed in frustration as she tried to pull away once more. "You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled darkly. "Fine what is it?" She glared at him.

"I'm worried about you and that guy," he stated seriously. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Clare bit her lip in annoyance as she pointedly looked at the death grip he had on her arms. "KC you do realize you're a hypocrite right?" she said irritably. "You hurt me so much in the past and you're currently physically hurting me now so I why would I ever listen to you?"

KC's eyes widened at her remarks. He looked down realizing how strong of a hold he had on her; he let go. His eyes widened even further in horror at the red marks that were now on her pale arms. Clare shook her head bitterly as she rubbed her arms gently. "I trust Eli. I don't trust you anymore." She stated quietly.

Clare didn't even look at the KC as a hurt expression graced his features and she never looked back as she heard the loud thud of a chair being knocked over in anger. Her eyes remained fixed in front of her as she walked away from KC. Once in the hallway, Clare let out a sigh of relief. Footsteps filled the quiet hallway, she chose to walk faster to escape them.

"Clare!" yelled KC trying to catch up with her. He followed her until they were in front of the entrance to the school. Neither Clare nor KC noticed when the doors opened suddenly revealing a peaceful looking Eli, his backpack slung over his shoulder and a small note in his hand. His face broke out into a happy grin once he noticed Clare; the sight of KC didn't even register in his mind.

"Clare!" he spoke out happily grabbing her attention. Clare turned to face the voice of her boyfriend.

"Eli," she stated happily as a genuine smile appeared on her face. Quickly running up to him, she threw her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder. Eli returned the embrace with a smile. He looked up noticing the angry KC.

"Um, what's up," he stated suspiciously once he noticed how angry KC seemed to be getting. His arms tightened protectively around Clare and he returned KC's glare. Clare tugged at his jacket distracting him from staring at KC.

"You decided to come back for the day?" asked Clare curiously as she ran her finger gently down his face.

Eli smiled at her, "Yeah, my parents figured it would be okay since I've been under doctor's care for the past two days. My medicine is being straightened out so everything should start to be okay again." He smiled at her reassuringly. His heart flipped joyfully once he saw an even bigger smile appear on her face.

"Oh that's great," stated Clare gently. She hugged him again in relief.

Eli rested his chin on top of her head. "You've been amazing through all of this Clare," he whispered thankfully.

Clare looked up to meet his gaze, "It was my only option," she stated lovingly, "I know everything is going to be alright."

Eli smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead. His attention suddenly turned to KC. "Problem?" he asked threateningly.

Clare grabbed Eli's chin and forced him to look at her. She tried to calm him down, "Eli." She begged.

KC scoffed disgustingly, "Yeah, big problem." He stated.

Clare closed her eyes, "KC." She said tiredly, "Please." She looked at him. She felt sadness overcome her at that moment. Her relationship with KC used to be so different; it was so messed up now. "Eli has been through a lot, so just leave us alone...for me." She asked desperately.

KC remained there staring at Clare while his mind processed her words. He shook his head slowly keeping his eyes trained on her; he was too stubborn to listen.

Eli glanced down quickly, his eyes noticing the red marks on Clare's arms right away. His fingers trailed over them softly, "Clare what is this?" he asked.

He looked at her sharply and then at KC. "Did you do this?" he asked furiously. His hands dropped from her waist and he stepped closer to KC. His menacing steps were stopped by Clare's hand grabbing his own. "Don't touch my girlfriend" he continued threateningly, "Got it?"

Clare had now wrapped her arms around him and was struggling to hold him back.

"Don't forget she was my girlfriend before you so if I want to talk to her then I will." KC made eye contact with the shocked Clare, "I'm just worried." He finished; his tone now softer.

Clare was about to respond but her voice was drowned out by the sudden ringing of the bell. She sighed in relief as she watched KC glance at her cautiously before giving up and turning around in order to head to his next class. His shoulders were hunched over sadly as his feet dragged down the hall. Clare felt a slight pang of guilt, but it quickly faded away. She didn't know who he was anymore.

Clare tugged on Eli's arm so that he could face her. "Hey," she said soothingly, "Don't worry about him."

Eli smiled half heartedly while pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "You sure you're okay?" he asked worriedly. Clare nodded quickly, "Yes, I promise." She took a step forward and kissed him sweetly. "You should give that note to the office so you can get to class."

Eli smiled at her knowingly, "You're too much of a good influence you know that?" He leaned in and kissed her slowly. Pulling away he murmured the words she never got tired of hearing. "I love you so much."

Her heart began to pound faster as a feeling of pure happiness ran through her. "I love you too," she responded softly. She kissed his cheek shyly, "Adam and I can't wait to catch you up on the latest Degrassi drama at lunch." She ran her fingers through his hair affectionately, "He's been worried about you."

Eli stared at his girlfriend. "He doesn't need to worry," Eli stated proudly, "The awesome Eli Goldsworthy is here to stay and entertain." He smiled at her as she giggled. Maybe normalcy could come back into their lives despite the intensity that plagued it.

The couple kissed once more before heading down the hall to their next class. They were going to be okay. They had to be.

**So I wrote this all today! I didn't want to keep you all waiting too long! I had to include some KC action because frankly deep down inside I can't let go of the cute and innocent KC and Clare relationship they had in the beginning. I totally saw them as the next Emma and Sean for awhile but now I realized that they are not. KC isn't cool enough to be compared to Sean anyway haha. Plus the actors who play Eli and Clare on the show have a crazzzzzyyy chemistry that jumps off the screen and makes me feel ridiculously giddy lol I think this might be the end; I feel like a hopeful note is always a good spot to leave a story! Thanks for reading and supporting my spoiler theory lol It's most likely not going to play out on the show but at least it was an interesting speculation! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Your comments always make me smile :D**


End file.
